After 60 Seconds
by unlucky one
Summary: Time is always short. One moment you are in nine cloud and the next thing you know your world is falling apart. she is his world, his everything..his Rin...but he let her go..60 seconds was enough for this love story...and maybe enough time for him to move on and forget.


Author's Note: hey guys, this one is kinda short but please read and review. Hope you like it. And BTW I'm new in this stuff so please go easy on me.:))))). ENJOY.

I keep walking, I look around and I saw you. Time stopped. There you were, standing outside your shop, not knowing who I am. Your hair spilling down in your back, you still haven't changed and you look happy. Rain started to fall and I follow you inside.

I chose a table facing the counter just so I can look at you working. You are enjoying yourself, so at home in this place and while looking at you something prick my heart, realizing that even without me in your life you can still smile so sweetly.

You entered my heart so easily. In that not-so-short time I fell in love with you. For a while I wrapped my arms around you then slowly pushed you away. Now with empty eyes I look at you, lips parted but at loss for words.

_Here. For you._

_He raised a brow. What is this? He said._

_A gift, she replied with a smile. Just accept it and be grateful, pressing the package in his chest._

_He took it and tore it open. A box and inside it are two silver rings with different sizes. He looked at Rin, who looked pleased staring at it. Are you proposing?, he teased._

_She rolled her eyes. Seizing the box, she studied the rings. It's beautiful, isn't it? She can't help smiling; she took the bigger ring and slipped it in my ring finger. It fit, she exclaimed. Glancing back at the box she grabbed the other ring and slipped it too in her ring finger. It's a pair, she said with a laugh. Then gave me a kiss and whispered, "I love you, I'll always stay with you"._

Touching the ring I remembered the past, our past when your life still revolves around mine. Now it's different. You moved on and let go of those memories but I'm still trapped inside it, the happiness it brings to me. Trying to shake away the pain, I sipped my coffee and looked at you again. Isn't this ring supposed to tie us together? Then why did we end up like this. What went wrong?

The door to the café opened and someone walked in. A guy, an exceptional man. Jet black hair tied into a pony tail, his brown eyes glancing around the room until it rested towards your direction then his eyes somewhat glowed but you didn't see this and I'm glad you didn't. He called your name, you looked up and I turned away.

_I'm sorry, you said, handing me the ring. You were crying, reluctant to leave. I didn't say anything I just sat there looking at you not knowing what to say. My mind went blank and I just took the ring._

_Is this really the end?, I muttered._

_You turned and faced me. You look so hurt, am I the reason for it?, I thought. _

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you said while breaking into a sob. With wobbly feet you run towards the door and I did nothing to stop you. I sat down, hands on my face, I thought hard of a reason why you left, things that I might have done that caused you to leave. Nothing, nothing comes to my mind. Before I know it, tears started to plummet and I stare at the beads of tears falling down into my palm. _

_60 seconds, that's all it took for me to lose you, in that span of time I did nothing to stop you, I just let you leave without putting up a fight. Maybe that's why you left, even though I said I care, I can't make them stay, I can't make you stay, and I can't give them a single reason not to leave. I'm the worst. I know love but I don't know how to show that I care. And the price for it is to lose you….forever._

I stood up and headed for the door when an arm stopped me.

Sir, you left this in your table, holding out a silver ring.

I smiled at the waitress and replied, keep it.

For the last time I looked at you then made my way outside the shop. The cold winter breeze only added chill to me. I started to walk, away from that place and snow started to fall.

You said you were hurting and I let you go. That time I saw you cry would be the last. Both are memories that you gave me; it still hurts every time I remember but also gives me a reason to live, my double-edged memories of you. 60 seconds is enough for me to love you and in that not-so-short time I will walk away from your life like you did with mine.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! It would really encourage me to write more.


End file.
